Elles veulent toutes d'un Bad Boy
by h3ll-y
Summary: Et si ....
1. Prologue

Autatrice : h3ll-y anciennement elliotnaiss

Disclamer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter sont tous malheureusement la propriété de J.K Rowling et je ne fait que lui les emprunter.

Elles veulent toutes d'un Bad Boy

Prologue

_Et si nous étions dans une réalité renversante dans laquelle les Gryffondors filles comme garçons s'amouracheraient de Serpentards, mauvais garçons endurcis ? _

-Hermione ! il me l'a enfin proposé

-Quoi ?!?

-Ben Harry m'a enfin proposé de sortir avec lui !!

-Ah tant mieux pour toi Gin !

Si Hermione Granger ne faisait pas d'effusion de joie, c'est parce que elle connaissait bien son meilleur ami. Harry Potter, sorcier ayant survécu à l'âge de 1 an au sort impardonnable de Voldemort, le grand mage noir, donc que tout prédestinait à être un bon Gryffondor se révélait être un Serpentard en bonne et du forme. Certes, lui ne s'était pas arrêté à la guerre entre maisons de Poudlard pour sympathiser avec les gryffons enfin une gryffon, c'est parce que celui-ci aime s'entourer de personnes intelligentes et malignes. Malgré ceci son côté serpent reste le plus fort, il aime, excuser le langage, les coups foireux, les fêtes et les filles, oui les filles enfin les filles devrait-je dire plutôt les baiser puis les jeter. Dans tout ça il aime être accompagné de son meilleur ami Draco Malefoy et autre compère Blaise Zabini, c'est d'ailleurs le seul qu'Hermione appréciait dans les compagnons de jeu d'Harry.

Revenons en à nos moutons, tout simplement Gin de son vrai nom Ginevra Weasley allait souffrir, c'est dommage pensa Hermione car elle aimait vraiment beaucoup Ginny comme amie mais Harry son frère de cœur passait avant tout ! Sauf les études bien sur …


	2. Un début de cohabitation

Autatrice : h3ll-y anciennement elliotnaiss

Disclamer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter sont tous malheureusement la propriété de J.K Rowling et je ne fait que lui les emprunter.

Elles veulent toutes d'un Bad Boy

Chapitre 1 :

Hermione, cette année avait été nommée préfète en chef, malheureusement elle devait partager ce rôle avec Draco Malefoy. Le jour de la rentrée, on leur avait demandé de patienter 1 semaine dans leur ancien dortoir pour cause de travaux dans l'appartement des préfets. Cette semaine passa à grande vitesse, la pensée de se retrouver seule avec Malefoy avait le don de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote. Elle savait et Harry savait que Draco et hermione dans une même pièce cela ne pouvait faire que des étincelles, c'est pour ça qu'en pensant à sa petite sœur de cœur, il se décida à parler à son meilleur ami.

- Draay !

- Hum quand tu m'appelles comme ça, c'est que tu veux me demander quelque chose !

- S'il te plait, en plus je te dis s'il te plait, ménage Mya.

- Qui Granger ?!? Arrête elle en as vu d'autres . . .

- Oui mais des comme toi déjà que ça fait 6 ans qu'elle te supporte lors ménage la c'est moi qui te le demande.

- Okay, c'est bon je ferais un effort mais alors elle aussi faudra qu'elle range les crocs, ta lionne.

- Merci, vieux frère j'te revaudrais ça.

- C'est clair, une année avec Granger . . .

- Au faite j'ai branché la jeune Weasley hin hin elle est déjà accro alors que je n'ai rien fait !

- Hin hin fait gaffe à son frère !

- T'inquiète Blaise s'en occupe.

En plus d'être une proie facile, Ginny avait un autre atout ; son frère Ronald Weasley, Ron pour les intimes, celui-ci gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor avait une horreur des serpents et ceux-ci lui rendaient bien.

- Encore un moyen de le faire enrager, ricana Draco.

Le point faible de Ron, son orientation sexuelle, le fait d'être gay le rendait particulièrement sensible lors des matchs et dans les couloirs c'était une vraie guerre qui se déroulait entre Zabini et lui, à celui qui faisait le plus de victimes.

Harry plaignait vraiment au fond de lui Ron car ce n'est jamais intéressant d'être la victime.

C'est vraiment en trainant les pieds qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers la salle des préfets-en-chef.

Malefoy, je sais ce qu'il t'a demandé et ne t'inquiètes pas je me ferais un plaisir de t'ignorer, pensait Hermione ; le lien qui liait Hermione à Harry était spéciale, ils se sont rencontrés dans le train pour la première année certes mais ils ont scellés un pacte magique lorsque Harry s'était rendu compte que Hermione était violée par son père. Leur pacte ne consistait à ne faire qu'un, si Hermione souffre Harry souffre, ce qu'Hermione pense Harry le pense etc. . . . Hermione arriva enfin a l'appartement des préfets en chef, Draco avait déjà investit les lieux.

- Bonjour, Hermione, souhaiterais tu une tasse de thé ? demanda Draco sur un ton assez sarcastique.

- je sais ce que t'a demandé Harry mais tu sais quoi ignore moi car c'est ce que je ferai, et pour ta gouverne je ne bois pas de thé !

- Comme tu veux !

Hermione resta immobile fixant Draco sans sourcilier une seconde, Draco s'approchait de plus en plus pour arriver face à elle, soudainement ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement puis Draco commença à soulever la jupe d'hermione mais celle-ci s'immobilisa net et partit à tout allure dans sa chambre en prenant soin de s'enfermer, elle s'allongea sur le lit respirant à grand coups. Mais que venait-il de se passer avait elle réellement embrasser Malefoy ? Elle entendit des pas s'éloigner puis la porte se ferma délicatement. La meilleure solution oublier ce qui venait de se passer et tout faire pour que cela ne se reproduise jamais !

Hermione se leva et commença à défaire ses affaires. Vers 20h Draco rentra, Hermione était toujours dans sa chambre elle avait déjà mangée et tant mieux elle n'était pas prête à se retrouver face à lui. Elle se coucha soucieuse.

Le lendemain Hermione arriva la tête dans le cul, et oui la nuit fut agitée de cauchemars, sur sa route elle croisa Ginny et Harry se donnant amoureusement du moins pour Ginny la main, pauvre Ginny si naïve. Les cours se suivirent mais Hermione pour la première fois de sa vie n'avait pas du tout écoutée, elle était tout simplement dans ses pensées, et oui comment oublier le fait qu'hier au soir elle avait embrassée son ennemi juré ! Tout d'un coup Draco entra dans la salle :

- Excusez moi mais une réunion express pour les préfets en chefs vient d'ètre annoncé j'ai donc besoin d'Hermione. Dit Draco

- Bien Mademoiselle Granger, je vous en prie. Dit le professeur Chourave.

Hermione se leva quittant lentement la salle, elle était anxieuse de se retrouver seule avec Malefoy même quelques minutes.

- Je dois t'avouer j'ai menti, il n'y as pas de réunion je . . .

- Je retourne en cours !

Draco saisit violement le bras d'Hermione.

- On DOIT régler ce petit problème.

Hermione comprit que Draco était aussi tourmenté qu'elle alors elle décida de tourner cela à son avantage. Elle s'approcha dangereusement de Malefoy.

- Oh le pauvre Malefoy, est . . . perturbé ? dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

Elle partit en riant fière de sa victoire, enfin disons sa comme sa. Elle rentra prendre un bon bain chaud. Hermione était apaisée, calme et zen soudain la porte s'ouvrit et des pas rapides se firent entendre ; elle se releva quand Malefoy entra faisant volée la porte, elle qui ne voulait pas de problèmes c'était raté.

- Comment as-tu osé ? Tu n'avais pas le droit !

- Ah oui qui me l'avait interdit ? toi peut être ? Surement pas !

Elle se leva d'un coup, prit son peignoir Malefoy restait toujours là, la bouche ouverte.

- Ferme ta bouche tu baves par terre ! lança Hermione.

- Je . . . Tu . . . Bégayas Malefoy.

- Quoi ? Tu sais plus parler ?

Elle le poussa pour qu'elle puisse passer, se dirigeant vers la cuisine quand tout d'un coup Draco la retourna d'un coup pour l'embrasser fougueusement, au même moment Harry entra, choquée il resta immobile, ni Hermione ni Draco ne s'était rendu compte de son arrivée, ils continuaient de s'embrasser comme si de rien n'était, alors Harry rebroussa chemin, mi-énervé mi-choqué, la seule chose à laquelle il pensait c'était allez voir Ginny et obtenir ce qu'il attendait. Puis il rebroussa chemin car sa petite sœur n'allait pas bien, mais alors pas bien du tout.

- DRACO, ARRETES CA !

- Ah Harry, comment vas-tu ?

- Certes je t'ai demandé de la ménager pas de la baiser…

- Merci Harry continue la conversation comme si je n'étais pas dans la pièce et puis je vous emmerde, dit-elle en allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre

- Gran…

- Hermione ouvres moi immédiatement

- Laisse tomber Harry ! tenta Draco

La porte s'entrouvrais et Harry se faufila, Draco ne sut pas ce qui se passa dans la chambre mais il entendit beaucoup de cris. Quand Harry revint dans la salle commune il dit simplement à Draco :

- La prochaine fois calme tes ardeurs, elle est fragile.

Et il s'en alla, c'est d'ailleurs pensif qu'il laissa son ami troublé, d'ailleurs celui-ci pensait : Mais qu'a-t-il bien pu arriver à Granger pour qu'elle soit si instable et si déstabilisante ?

_Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews, j'ai pas encore imprimer (façon de parler) le system de réponses aux reviews mais j'essayerai de le faire au plus vite ._

_Merci et Gros Bisous for all_

_H3ll-y_


End file.
